callingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mika Hosokawa
Mika Hosokawa is one of three hostile ghosts encountered in the haunted Shosei High School, and the apparent leader of them, she causes the most trouble for Makoto in The Remnants chapter by knocking him down, and taking her phone from him. Appearance Mika is tall, and presents a definite "Bad Girl" image, with her long black hair and Japanese Sailor-Suit school uniform. She is almost always sneering in every encounter that she is seen. Personality & History According to the notes of the school nurse, Mika grew up in a very strict household, which led to her developing a very defiant and delinquent attitude at school. This was made worse by the fact that she was kicked off of the volleyball team for making threats, making her bitter and vindictive as well. She and her two friends/cohorts were hated by most of the other students: the other students were actually glad that the three were gone. Unlike Mai or Kumi, Mika neither "gives up" a chase easily, nor runs away if encountered alone. She actually pursues Makoto up a couple fights of stairs, and will fight him any time he gets too close to her while pursing the phone she took back. In one encounter, when Makoto tries to go to the nurse's office after startling Mai and Kumi (curse you automatically closing doors!!) Mika clings onto him and no chance comes up to shake the Wii remote and fight her off. She keeps holding onto Makoto until he retreats a far enough distance from the nurse's office. This makes her one of the most persistent ghosts in the entire game. Miscellaneous Information * The nurse suggested that having a direct talk with Mika's parents would probably be the first step to improving her attitude, but with the circumstances of The Black Page and all, there will be no way of knowing if it would have actually worked. * It was Mika's idea to visit The Black Page, but she was also the first to dismiss it as being a hoax when she saw only the number counter... at least, until it changed. * In the Remnants, Mika (or the game) seems to have a glitch, if run with your flashlight on to the nurse's office where Makoto startled Mai and herself the cutscene ends when it does the first step Mika or Makoto takes, Mika will vanish and reappear right in front of you hanging on, laughing and sneering as she does when attacking until you get to the first door next to the stairs when you do she will go away for now then does what she does best; attack from the ceiling while sneering and laughing at you. The same thing happens at the first flight of stairs if you run to the stairs to contact Rin, Mika will walk up the stairs (she does that) disappears and reappears in front of you but this time you can't move because it seems that Mika is pinning Makoto to the wall then disappears again and goes back to attacking normally (oddly enough when this occurs Makoto loses no health). It is unknown if all the levels does the same, but this only happens in the Remnants so far. * On the Haunted Desktop, there is a very worn picture of a school girl in a blue or black jacket or shirt, the girl resembles Mika due the long black hair and the girl in the photo has a haunting when it occurs, the photo becomes darker and creepier and resembles Mika even more as a ghost (though, it could be someone else). * It's possible that Mika and her friends may be based from the Magus sisters from the Final Fantasy series or it could just be a coincidence. * Besides Sadao, Mika is the only hostile ghost you can follow around just don't get too close to her, she will attack. Category:Ghosts Category:Females Category:Characters